calendarswikiaorg-20200214-history
Kalacakra Calendar
The Kalacakra Calendar is a lunisolar calendar in which days are numbered according to the Moon's longitude. See also *Calendrical software Reference *''Kalacakra and the Tibetan Calendar'' / Edward Henning. - Columbia University Press, 2006. - 326 pp - ISBN : 0975373498 - ca. 50 EUR ::"Forthcoming due April 2007, Henning describes the contents of current Tibetan almanacs, from basic mathematics to symbolic and historical information. Essential for understanding the Kalachakra Tantra's first chapter, this book describes the origin of the calendrical systems in this tantra and translates and elucidates the relevant sections from its famous commentary, the Vimalaprabha. ::The main calendars in use in Tibet today have remained unchanged since the 15th century, when lamas in several different traditions tried to make sense of the calculation systems they had inherited from India, and to adjust them to remove increasingly obvious errors. This book analyzes the main systems that survive today, assessing their accuracy and comparing them with the methods described in the original tantra." (from www.wisdom-books.com) *''On the White Glaze (two volumes)'' / Desi Sangye Gyatso. - China Tibetology Publishing House, Beijing, 1996; 1997. - 472 pp; 545 pp Ill. 26 cm. - ISBN 7-80057-136-X. - (Gems of Snowland Culture Series) ::"The original title of the book is 'The Calendar Calculation of the Phuglug: Wise Men's White Glaze Necklace and Sensible Men's Treasure.' The Tibetan Kalachakra calendar is divided into two branches, the Phuglug and the Tsulug. This is the representative work of the Phuglug branch of the Tibetan Kalachakra calendar. Thirty-five chapters, giving a detailed discussion of the principles of the Tibetan calendar and astrology based on the "Kalachakra (Wheel of Time) calendar" introduced into Tibet from India. ... On the White Glaze was written in 1685, and since then it has been the basis of all the official almanacs promulgated by the Lhasa local government." (from www.tibetinfor.com.cn) *''Main Points of the Calculation of the Tibetan Lunar Calendar'' / Wa Topgye. - Qinghai Ethnic Publishing House, Xining, 1996. - 64 pp, Charts, 26 cm. - ISBN 7-5420-0615-0. ::"The basic calculation method of the Chinese lunar calendar used in Tibet, introducing five basic data: how to ascertain the first day of the lunar month, the number of days in a month, the 24 solar terms, solar and lunar eclipses, their quick calculation formulas and data charts..." (from www.tibetinfor.com.cn) *''Calendar Calculation in Common Use'' / Jinpa Dargye. - Ethnic Publishing House, Beijing, 1997. - 90 pp, Charts, 19 cm. - ISBN 7-105-02973-0. ::"An account of the total days in a Chinese lunar year used in Tibet, the calculation principle, data and formulas of the 24 solar terms, as well as the digital terms used in Tibetan calendar calculation..." (from www.tibetinfor.com.cn) *''A Complete Tibetan Calendar Calculation (Vol. 1 to Vol. 5)'' / A Complete Tibetan Calendar Calculation Compiling Group (ed). - Sichuan Ethnic Publishing House, Chengdu, 1998. - 661 pp; 825 pp; 750 pp; 785 pp; and 800 pp; Charts, 26 cm. - ISBN 7-5409-2074-2. ::"Vol. 1: 14 theses and monographs on the history of the development of Tibetan calendar calculation. Vol. 2: 40 articles about theoretical studies on Tibetan calendar calculation. Vol. 3: sixth theses and monographs on the study of astrology and divination by stars. Vols. 4 and 5: 44 practical charts of Tibetan calendar calculation." (from www.tibetinfor.com.cn) External links *Kalacakra Calendar / Edward Henning. Has a list of corresponding Gregorian and Tibetan dates from 1450 CE to 2049 CE. *Tibetan holidays for the year 2007/2008 / Tibetan Medical & Astro.Institute of H.H.The Dalai Lama. *Tibetan Calendar / Taina Kumpulainen. Lists year designations (e.g. Fire-Rabbit) from 1027 CE to 2046 CE. *Tibetan Astro Sciences / Alexander Berzin. Category:Leap month calendars